1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied by using semiconductor, for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phospide (InP), etc. A volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device are included in the semiconductor memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is eliminated when a power supply is blocked. A static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM) and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) are included in the volatile memory device. The nonvolatile memory device is the memory device which maintains the stored data when the power supply is blocked. A read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) are included in the nonvolatile memory device. The flash memory is broadly classified as a NOR type and a NAND type.